Little Clowns
by Accy246
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas, and your running. Running from your once sane friend Gamzee. You are now Nepeta Leijon, and your hiding, hiding from your crushes friend. (Yes I know, crappy summary is crappy.)
1. Little Clown

Do you see the Little Clown?

Wondering through the streets?

Do you catch his smiling frown?

Or is eerie death fleets?

Your name is Karkat Vantas…and you are running. You're running from an old friend, one you trusted and cared for. So far you don't know if anyone else has lived. You hope so. All of you are so few, Nepeta, Equius , Sollux (who's blind), Kanaya , Terezi , you think Eridan …but you're not so sure, its the same with Vriska, lastly there's the one you're running from, Gamzee. Gamzee is your good friend, who recently turned insane.

Do you see his laughter?

Echoing through the halls?

Do you hear him honking?

Amongst his friends that fall?

Now the scene has changed, you are no longer the shouty scared troll Karkat Vantas; you are now the troll that has a crush on him. Nepeta Lejon. You are hiding in a vent, and you've just seen the now insane troll, Gamzee, kill your moiral ,Equius. You are mad, fuming with rage. Like you're going to burst any second. All of a sudden a troll burst in the room, panicky, like he's been running for a while. You contemplate jumping out of the vent to protect the troll, but you don't know who he is.

You see him standing don't you?

His messy crazy hair?

Staring down on you?

Like you're a puppet for his fair?

You're now Karkat Vantas again…and you've just bust into a room. With a dead Equius and Gamzee staring at you, how would you explain this to Nepeta if she lived? But that's not important at the minute, as Gamzee is making his way toward you. His clown makeup covered face stares down at you. You would move. But every bone in your body is paralyzing you, you're petrified. So petrified in fact, that your body literally won't move, as if you staying still will stop Gamzee from seeing you.

Don't you see the smaller one?

His red eyes and stubby horns?

Little miss nepeta Lejon?

Do you not see him as your favourite one?

You watch again, the smaller troll seemingly petrified, It occurs to you suddenly and you put together a picture…the short stubby horns, the back hair, red eyes… Karkat! He's in trouble! so Nepeta Lejon, the next question is Do You leap from the vent?

RANDOMLINESANDSTUFFCAUSEICAN

The question ,for those people who haven't guessed, is Do you leap from the vent? Yes? No? You decide.


	2. The darkness of the walls - Go for it

Nepeta, Leap from the Vent. Protect your flush crush.

**Leap from the vent little cat?**

**See the walls origin was black?**

**Don't you see it now fade to green?**

**Now you are on track to darkness seen.**

You hide in the vent. No time to loose! Save your flush crush. You hesitate…all of a sudden your natural instincts take their toll and you find yourself leaping from the vent. With a scared face, you look down, to find a tall troll has caught your wrist…Gamzee.

**Do you see him standing there?**

**As quiet as a mouse?**

**The black colours in his hair?**

**His shocked face when you pounced?**

You are now silent…Nepeta has leaped from the vent! You didn't even know she was there…shit. Gamzee has her. "PUT HER DOWN!" You yell at the top of your lungs. All of a sudden you see Nepeta plant a firm brutal scratch across Gamzee's face, leaving three bleeding cut marks. You guessed they would be there for a while. Gamzee dropped her, him seeming surprised; she landed in front of you hissing.

**What have you done now little cat?**

**Like the colour on the giant wall**

**Your world is turning black,**

**Just before your fall.**

You are now Nepeta Leijon again, and you're terrified, but proud of your extreme bravery in the situation. It wasn't long before Gamzee started making his way back over to you and your flush crush. You hiss again, only to see Karkat defend you, telling you to run. "No Karkitty, AC won't leave." You say stubbornly. Whilst your argument wih Karkat proceeds and creates sooo much progress in your relationship, you notice Gamzee making his way back over to you and your beloved. No, you decided, no you won't let him kill Karkat. You go down on all fours and run through Karkat's legs, you swipe at Gamzee's ankles. Only to find you're already off the floor, you feel pain in your stomach and a unrecognisable voice behind you. Screaming at you to …stay awake at least that what you thought it was saying. You fell to the floor with a thud. Your olive green blood spilling across the floor, you don't understand why. You hear two sets of footsteps, one running out of the room, another coming toward you. The blurred face of Karkat Vantas stares over you. A barely audible whisper comes out of your mouth "AC loves you Karkitty" you fade away, falling in to the darkness of the walls surrounding you.

**Now brave little kitten,**

**Do you see what you have in save?**

**You've become the hero of this story,**

**But its not the very last page.**


	3. Avenge Him?- Don't do it, Don't leap

**Nepeta, you cant do it…your terrified**

You look down at the scene, shaking, terrified. Can't you even bring yourself to look? No…you can't. In your vent you tremble, looking away as you reverse in the vent. Waiting for the noise of your crush's dying breath, waiting to hear the large footsteps pounding out of the room. You heard nothing, it was…silent. That's no good, its never any good, you think as you make your way back to the front of the vent.

**Do you want to see him die?**

**Will he fade to heaven above?**

**Do you want to hear his last battle cry?**

**And will you admit your love?**

It seemed unreal, Gamzee stood in front of you. Towering, shadowing you. You were petrified, fear snaking through your bones and holding you to the ground like a vice connected to weights. Tears began streaming down your face as you knew what was coming next, you tried shushing him, papping him, trying to remind him who he was…it wasn't working. You watched him lift the club and plunge it deep into your chest. You thought you heard a scream, you were unsure if it was yours. You fell to the floor with a thud, tears falling freely though your reluctance to scream at allmade you seem stronger. You heard his plodding footsteps walking around you as he whispered in your ear "YOU MOTHERFUCKER, ARE LONG GONE. Honk HONK Honk HONK!"

**Ah but now he's gone,**

**Your crush is long dead,**

**Will you stay strong?**

**Or cut off the others head?**

You hear a scream, an ear piercing scream that made tears fall down your face. It was Karkat, Karkat Vantas, your flush crush, had just died. You needed to check, but you also needed to wait as you remembered Gamzee was still there. Looming near his probably dead or dying body, you'd call him a monster if you had the guts. You felt so weak being able to do nothing, but then again, you could do something. Avenge Him.

**You made your decision,**

**Weather it's bright or dim,**

**What your gonna do,**

**Is try avenge him. **

HAHAHAHallthelinesyoumustdealwith

_**I may write a sequel to this chapter called 'avenge him' do it? Yeah or no? :) Have a good Easter holiday! – Accy246**_


End file.
